


Спасибо

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кларку время от времени снится, что у него нет сил.





	Спасибо

Ветер в лицо, и ноги тянуло к земле — никак не удалось взлететь, а сумка в руке казалась слишком тяжелой. Но не было боли или слабости, просто спокойная уверенность: сейчас он обычный человек. 

Кларк часто видел этот сон. С вариациями, но каждый раз об одном. О том, что у него нет сил. 

Кларк научился управлять своими способностями, он не боялся слишком сильно обнять друга и сломать ему кости и не опасался, что, погнавшись за автобусом, как простой журналист, он обежит штат. Он не боялся этого, но ежедневно помнить утомляло. 

А во сне он был свободен. 

Но обычно Кларк бывал один. На ферме, на дороге, в городе или дома — сны не добавляли других персонажей. 

Кроме этого раза. 

Хотя считался ли этот "кто-то"? 

Кларк смотрел, как красный плащ Супермена бился на ветру, а тот, кто носил костюм здесь, во сне, выглядел точно, как он сам. Та же улыбка, которую он видел в зеркале, та же линия носа и скул, только взгляд другой. Жестче, увереннее. Пусть он и походил на него, но в нем было мало от «Кларка Кента», сына Джонатана и Марты Кент, простого мальчика с фермы, который отправился покорять Метрополис. 

— Супермен, — произнес Кларк. 

И улыбнулся, получив в ответ кивок. 

Супермен подошел к нему, положил ладонь на плечо: странно, но он казался выше и шире в плечах. А если вдохнуть, то можно было ощутить запах воздуха после дождя, соли и чего-то еще, неуловимого. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Супермен, его голос звучал совсем по-другому, не как голос Кларка. 

— За что? — спросил тот. 

— За то, что защищаешь меня, за то, что помогаешь помнить, что значит быть человеком. 

— Не за что. 

Супермен стал серьезным, и вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Кларка. 

Его губы на ощупь напоминали камень, прочнее которого на Земле было не найти, а сам поцелуй был похож на океанский прибой — такой же неостановимый и неминуемый. 

Кларк проснулся, когда начал падать и сильные руки Супермена подхватили его.


End file.
